


Blue Velvet

by pleasant_grendel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna sees Castiel in a bar, words are exchanged along with other things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Lana Del Rey's cover of "Blue Velvet". This is my first time ever writing smut so I'm a bit nervous, but I think it's pretty good for a first try and there's no where left to go but up.

The Winchesters were on another random hunt and Sammy had made Deanna go to a bar to chat up the locals as usual.  No matter how many times Deanna had worn it before she could never get used to the black dress suit she wore to impersonate a fed.  She tugged at the itchy skirt which was a far cry from her usual comfy torn up jeans.  _Oh well, time to start the job_ , Deanna thought.  She was about to head to the bar to order a quick whiskey when the noise of the crowd died down suddenly.  The upbeat dance song had ended while a slower jazzy one began.  It seemed like a strange, old fashioned tune to be playing in a modern bar.  Deanna’s thoughts didn’t linger too long on that because when she looked off at the dance floor and soon noticed her there swaying back and forth to the soft music.  Deanna pushed her way pass the random occupants of the room to get to the woman.

"Cas, you look…" Deanna must have looked like an idiot standing there stunned before the angel.  Castiel was wearing a luminous blue dress that matched her eyes.  It hugged her every curve gloriously and had rhinestone straps with a plunging neckline that made Deanna die a little inside.  Her shoulder length dark hair was curled softly.  Even though it was dark and hazy from the smoke in the bar her sapphire eyes glowed brightly (Deanna figured it was some trick of angel mojo).  Deanna had always thought that Cas was pretty, but right now she looked like a vision ripped out of an old movie.  And god was she divine.

"You look…" _Like a blueberry pie that I want to eat right up,_ Deanna thought.  _Oh god please tell me I didn’t say that out loud_.  She snapped out of her weird pie lover’s fantasy and back into the confusion of the present moment.  "What are you doing here?"

The Angel titled her head and gazed back at Deanna.  For a second she thought Castiel could see into her head and read her thoughts.  This made Deanna a little anxious, but excited her all at once.  "I had a little time off." She said in her slightly husky voice looking down at the ground a bit bashfully.  "I thought I’d pay you a visit."  Deanna didn’t see much of Cas these days because she was always taking care of some important angel business in heaven.  Deanna actually really missed having the nerdy angel around, especially because Cas would end up saving her ass on more than one occasion.

"Well, I’m glad to see you" Deanna said with a goofy grin on her face.

"So," Castiel continued, "Isn’t it normal custom to…" she stuttered a bit, "dance in these establishments?"

"Well, not normally, but this is a special occasion" Deanna winked.  Castiel smiled while Deanna stared at her gorgeous pink lips. "Castiel?"

"Yes, Deanna?"

Deanna looked the angel in the eyes failing to keep a straight face. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Castiel’s eyes squinted a bit.

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

Oh God, you’re such an adorable dork,

Deanna thought.  She put a hand through her light brown hair.  "I don’t know: the dress, the music…You look like you stepped out of a pinup for crying out loud."

"I don’t…I’m not…" Castiel stuttered as she crossed her arms nervously.

Deanna laughed, "You’re a terrible liar"

"I just came to share a dance"

"Alright then let’s dance!"

"I, um, I’m not quite familiar with how…"

"C’mon"

Deanna grabbed Castiel’s soft hand and placed it on her shoulder.  She took Castiel’s other hand in her own.  She gripped her tight and drew her in close.  It was so sudden Castiel gasped and the two locked eyes.  _God, how are your eyes so blue?_

"You okay?" Deanna asked.

Castiel stayed silent for a moment then nodded her head, "Yes.  Now what?"

"Well, now", Deanna began as she placed her hand firmly in the small of Castiel’s back ,  "We move back and forth; in time with the music"

Castiel’s eyes closed and the ends of her lips turned up slightly.  Deanna could see that she was beginning to relax.  She decided to move her head in closer, resting it just beside Cas’s ear.  Castiel rested her own head on Deanna’s shoulder.  Any concern that Deanna had for maintaining personal space was gone and she prayed to god that she’d never let a request for it slip from her lips again.

"I’ve missed you, Cas", Deanna breathed softly into her angel’s ear.  She couldn’t believe how honest she was being, but she couldn’t hold it back.  If Deanna or Cas were going to unveil some secret feelings here and now seemed like the appropriate time.

"You have?"

"Yeah!  It gets pretty lame with just Sammy around to hang out with."

Castiel sighed, "Samantha is an abomination…but she is kind."

"Yeah, well, she’s no where near as pretty as you."  There was a moment of silence from the two; the only sounds being the shuffle of the people in the bar, the music, and their soft breathing.

"Hey, Cas?  I never thanked you."

"What for?"

"For everything.  Hell more than anything, but for everything else too.  Thanks."

Castiel lifted her head off of Deanna’s shoulder and brought it up to meet their eyes.

"You’re welcome."  They stared at each other for a second before Cas leaned her head into Deanna’s.  Her lips pushed softly against Deanna’s rough mouth.  The hunter’s eyes went wide with shock at first, but soon she realized that this is what she had wanted since they had first met.  She had always felt eerily close to Castiel.  She was, after all, Deanna’s literal guardian angel.  Deanna moved her hand down Castiel’s back lightly with the tips of her fingers.  The soft velvet of Cas’ dress invited Deanna’s touch.  She moved her hand steadily so it rested on her angel’s ass.  Castiel let out a soft moan.  Before Deanna could smile at the lovely sound Cas had slipped her tongue in for a better taste of the hunter.  Deanna pushed back with her own tongue.  The two felt as if they were pushing into each other deeper with each passing moment until Deanna had to separate their lips to catch her breath.

"Wow!"  She was breathless. "Where did you learn to do that?"  Deanna immediately regretted asking this knowing that she probably sounded like a dumb teenager, but it had slipped out without warning.

"Watching television" _Thank God her response was just as dorky, if not more so,_ Deanna thought.  "Mostly from the pizza man, but also Dr. Sexy…"

"Oh, shut up" Deanna stopped her angel’s rambling with another kiss.  She looked around during her next breath and noticed that some of the denizens of the bar were beginning to stare.  Castiel’s eyes were ferocious.

"Why did you stop?" she growled.

"Cas, calm it" Deanna whispered. "I think we should move this out to the Impala.  Don’t you?"  Castiel nodded.  Suddenly Deanna felt a slight chill as Cas pushed her up against her car.  She had zapped them out of the bar and into the parking lot.  "Not much for subtly, huh Cas?"

"Open the door!"

Deanna turned around to unlock the Impala, but before she could grab the dew drenched handle to open it Castiel had done so, pushing her into the back seat of the car.  Castiel crawled on top of Deanna leaning down to mouth at her neck.  Deanna gasped at her forwardness but accepted it grabbing onto the other woman’s ass, pulling her in closer.

"Cas– I, uh, Are you sure…" _Shut up, Winchester!_ Deanna thought.  However, she didn’t want her angel to feel rushed. "I mean you’ve never – Have you…"

"Jamie Novak had a child" Castiel interrupted.

"Yeah, I know but…"

"I learn quickly.  Besides I want you, Deanna.  I want to be human with you."  Deanna felt a cool rush up her spine and brought Cas closer to her.  She moved her hands to the hem of Castiel’s dress relishing in the change of feeling from velvet to skin.  Cas let out a whimper.  As Deanna reached up to remove Castiel’s panties she discovered that the angel wasn’t wearing any.

"You came prepared, huh?"  Castiel smiled brightly.  The light from the streetlamps coming in through the windows illuminated her perfectly.  As Deanna ran her finger along Cas’ folds the angel let out a sigh.  She leaned into to Deanna grabbing her waist, pressing their mouths together.  "You’re already so wet, Cas."

"I’m prepared" Cas giggled moving her hands up to unbutton Deanna’s blouse and remove her bra, simple and beige.  Castiel's eyes grew wide at the sight of Deanna as if she had never seen breast before, which Deanna honestly didn't find to hard to believe.  She didn't care though.  She was in love with the look on the angel's face, so full of wonder and awe.

"You're beautiful."  Deanna exclaimed, barely any breath in her.  Castiel just smiled gorgeously, taking Deanna's mouth in her own while beginning to gently knead her breast.  She continued to rock her hips into Deanna's fingers as the hunter started to make tight circular motions against her clit.  Castiel was breathing heavily and could barely keep her mouth on Deanna's as she was on the verge of coming.

"Deanna...I..."  
"Yeah, Cas"  The hunter panted.  A light moan escaped from Castiel as her head fell back.  Deanna decided that it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard.  She took her fingers from Castiel.  All while making sure Cas was looking, Deanna brought her wet fingers to her lips and sucked them savoring the taste of the angel. As Castiel continued to come down from her orgasm, Deanna carefully slid down the top of her dress placing light kisses on her collarbone down to her breast.  She teased at Castiel's hard nipples before finally taking one  in her mouth.  Castiel clung to the top of Deanna's hair, half pulling it and pushing Deanna's face further into her chest.  
"Cas..." Deanna whispered against the warm, soft skin.  "Please" She hated how she sounded, begging, pleading, but she need to feel the angel's mouth on her.  "Cas...I want you to...I want..."

"Of course, Deanna" She lifted Deanna's head to face her own pressing together their shaking, breathless mouths.  Deanna fell back on the leather seats of the impala.  Cas opened her up and pushed up her stiff skirt.  She brought her head down, her hair tickling Deana's legs making her giggle.  
"Oh, Cas, baby, please...just do it already"  Just the thought of Cas being like this with Deanna was enough to make go over the edge, but she wanted to feel the sensation of those pale lips.  Castiel brushed her lips against the upper insides of Deanna's thighs then was suddenly fully engrossed in Deanna's pussy.  Castiel was licking and sucking hungrily with Deanna not surprised at all by the angels performance (after all she _was_ a fast learner).  
"Yeah, Cas...keep...keep going..." and all of sudden she stopped.  "Cas?" Deana propped her self on her elbows to get a better look at her.  "What's wrong?:  
"I have to go." Castiel responded in a near somber tone.  
"What?"  
"I'm needed in heaven immediately"  
"Cas, you.. you can't just leave me."  Castiel looked at her with those strangely bright blue eyes.  The look on her face let Deanna know that she was just as saddened by this if not more so.

"I'm sorry, Deanna," She crawled toward the other woman gently stroking her cheek, " but we shall finish this another time." Before Deanna could respond Cas was kissing her full and deep.  When Deanna opened her eyes after she was gone and Deanna was left alone in the backseat of the impala.  
She laid back and stared up at the ceiling feeling disappointed but ecstatic about her and Castiel's revelation.  As a light drizzle started tapping at the windows of the car Deanna's phone rang.  
"Deanna!  Where are you?  Have you got any leads?" Sammy yelled through the phone in her usual bitchy tone.  
"No, uh, sorry.  I got nothing."  
"What have you been doing all night?"  
Deanna smirked, sitting up. "Just been catching up with an old friend..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
